The present invention relates to a closure, for a container (e.g., a container for dispensing a viscous product), having structure indicating whether the closure has previously been opened (that is, having tamper evidence structure). In particular, the present invention is directed to such closure for a collapsible tube dispensing container. The present invention also relates to such a closure, having such tamper evidence structure indicating whether the closure has previously been opened, wherein absorption by the closure, of components of material to be dispensed from the container, is avoided. The present invention is also directed to an assembly of such closure, as discussed previously, and a container for dispensing a material.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a closure having a snap hinge connecting a base and a lid of the closure, the closure having such tamper evidence structure which acts as evidence that the closure has been tampered with (that the closure has previously been opened), such closure being used on a dispensing container having a dispensing nozzle. Especially, the present invention is directed to such a closure for a collapsible tube dispensing container containing a dentifrice (e.g., a toothpaste or gel), and wherein absorption by the closure of oils and flavors from the dentifrice, as the product is dispensed, is avoided.
Various closures having a closure base and a closure lid connected by, e.g., a snap hinge, to be used on a dispensing tube having a dispensing nozzle, have been known and used in the art for a-number of years. For example, an early closure of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,445, which discloses a rubber hinge connecting a cap to a base portion. The base is a threaded annular shaped member attached to a threaded dispensing outlet of a tube, the cap portion being hinged to the base and can be manipulated from a closed position to seal off the outlet of the tube to a fully opened position. This closure has a rubber film hinge attached to a base and cap that will bias the cap either in an open position or in a closed position.
Another form of a captive cap for a tube is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,271. This cap (closure) has a base portion for threading the cap onto a flexible toothpaste tube, and a cap portion connected to the base by a snap hinge. When the cap is opened to a point less than an intermediate position, the cap is biased closed. When the cap is pivoted open to a position past the intermediate position, the cap is biased open. The hinge design is biased for this action of the cap.
Dispensing containers having structure which indicates whether the package has previously been opened, so as to avoid purchase, by an unsuspecting consumer, of product that has been tampered with, are known. For example, a container entirely covered with a plastic sheeting material (e.g., a shrink wrap), is known. Such container covered with a plastic sheeting material can be sold, for example, with instructions that if the shrink wrap is torn, cut or missing, the product should not be used.
However, in certain countries the shrink wrap sheeting material covering the entire container constitutes a second package, with disadvantages arising therefrom. Moreover, such containers entirely covered with sheeting material require a relatively large amount of shrink wrap sheeting material, as well as additional processing steps for packaging the container in the shrink wrap material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,462 discloses an assembly of a one-piece snap hinge made of plastic and a container for longitudinally extending diagnostic test carriers. This patent discloses a hinge (or cap portion) permitting the manufacturing of complicated-shape containers such as, for example, a test strip container, in an injection molding process, without complicated molds. The hinge is made as a separate structural part, with one of the hinge parts being provided with plug-in parts for mounting on a container or on a locking piece of the container. As one aspect of the disclosed structure, there is described an originality safety for snap locks, made of plastic, for indicating that the lock already had been opened; such originality safety is described as including a tearable part engaged into an adaptable counterpiece, for example, a recess on a lower part of the lock (alternatively, plug pins available on the tearable part may be welded on a lower part).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,462 describes a snap hinge between two plate-like parts, e.g., extending horizontally across a top of a container, one of the two plate-like parts having the tearable part for originality safety, the container being a relatively complicated-shaped container for diagnostic test supports. The snap hinge is a closure different from that involved in the present invention (the present closure having a closure base and closure lid, and which can be used to close a dispensing container having a dispensing nozzle).
It is desired to avoid absorption, by the closure, of components of the product to be dispensed from the dispensing container, when dispensing the product. Specifically, it is desired to avoid absorption of flavor and/or oils of the material to be dispensed (e.g., a dentifrice such as a toothpaste or gel) by material of the closure, where such closure is provided on the dispensing container and has the above-referred-to tamper evidence structure. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 7/973,810, filed Nov. 9, 1992 (Colgate-Palmolive Reference No. IR 5256), which is a Continuation-in-Part of U.S. application Ser. No. 07/800,173, filed Nov. 27, 1991, the contents of which Continuation-in-Part application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses a closure adapted to accept a nozzle of a container such as a squeeze tube, the closure including a base cap and a cap lid hinged to the base cap by a snap hinge, the base cap including internal threads which mate with threads on the tube to attach the base cap to the tube, an opening being included in the base cap to define an axial passage for the contents of the tube. In one embodiment disclosed in the Continuation-in-Part patent application, the nozzle of the container extends axially through the base cap and projects above the upper surface of the base cap, with a lip on the central opening in the base cap snapping into an annular groove in the nozzle, the cap lid including an axial collar extending inwardly to engage the end of the nozzle and seal the nozzle when the cap lid is in the closed position. Through such structure, contact of the nozzle with the base cap during dispensing of the product can be avoided, thereby avoiding adsorption by the closure structure of flavor and/or oils from the dispensed product.
Even in light of the foregoing, it has still been desired to provide a closure locked to a dispensing container and having tamper evidence structure, and also avoiding adsorption of flavor and oils from the product when dispensing the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,544 discloses a closure for tubes containing toothpaste, shaving cream or any other material adapted to be extruded from the tube upon the exertion of pressure thereon. The tube is provided with a preferably integral head having a top surface which is flat and substantially perpendicular to the axis of the tube. The surface is provided with a straight, relatively wide, flat groove adapted to receive a flat cover hinged at one end to the head of the tube and having its free end projecting beyond the head to be readily accessible so that the user may hold the tube in one hand and flip the cover to an open position with a thumb. The cover is provided with a tapered plug adapted to enter the outlet opening of the tube when the cover is closed. The top surface of the cover is flat throughout its area so that when the cover is closed, the tube may be inverted and the surface of the cover placed on a flat surface whereby the tube will remain in a standing position without support. The top surface of the head is flat and lies in the plane of the top surface of the cover so that the tube will remain standing in inverted position with a substantial degree of stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,624 discloses a plastic closure for containers, having a lid and closure body which are attached by a snap hinge. The snap hinge has a film hinge and intermediate elements on either side of the film hinge. The intermediate elements have little or no extensibility, so that, when the lid snaps open or shut, other portions of the closure are resiliently deformed. The closure body includes catch projections for fixedly connecting the closure to a container neck, the catch projections being held under an outer bead on the neck.
While the foregoing patents and patent application evidence the background for closures for dispensing containers, there is not shown a closure having a closure lid and closure base, particularly adapted for use with a dispensing container having a nozzle, to be fixed on the dispensing container and which contains tamper evidence structure indicating whether the closure had previously been opened. In particular, there is not shown a closure to be fixed (locked) on a dispensing container, having such tamper evidence structure indicating whether the closure had previously been opened, and wherein adsorption by the closure of components from the material to be dispensed, during dispensing of the material, is avoided or at least substantially reduced. Further, there is not shown such closure, having the tamper evidence structure, and wherein adsorption, by the closure, of components from material to be dispensed, is avoided, and further wherein the container can be stood on end on the closure. In addition, there is not shown such closure, having the tamper evidence structure and wherein adsorption by the closure of components from material to be dispensed is avoided, and further wherein the closure can be positioned in a plurality of positions on the dispensing container, including one in which the closure is held locked onto the dispensing container and a second in which the closure is held on the tube in an unlocked position (such that the tube can be transported on filling equipment, if necessary).